theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Human
} Humans } Species Information Status Extant Related Species Vampire Werewolf Witch Hybrid Season(s) ▪ The Old Ones Series ▪ The Immortal Chronicles Series ▪ The Damned Series Distinction Mostly incapable of psychic ability Humans are one of the four known races of beings along with Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids and Witches. They are mortal and have no supernatural abilities. Humans are capable of becoming injured, eradicated and manipulated by vampires as they share the same vulnerabilities and weaknesses. Some of the humans are within the residents of the whole New York City area and some are companions of The Old Ones such as Matthew, Wesley and Scott. The majority of the population of New York City and the rest of the world are human and because of this, they are considered the dominant species of Earth and they view anything supernatural as fictitious and/or non-existing. Most humans are unaware about the existence of vampires, werewolves, witches or any other supernatural species. Humans are the basic species in the universe from which vampires, werewolves and witches originate. Lacking vampiric enhancements, humans are considered prey by most vampires whom need their blood for sustenance. A human who is to be changed into a vampire needs just to be bitten; in order to allow the venom to enter their bloodstream. If blood is consumed by the vampire during this time, it is highly unlikely that he/she will resist the temptation to eradicate the human before completion of the transformation. The pain accompanying the transformation is described as the worst possible by all those transformed into vampires. In regards to Isabella's perspective, it is described as a burning feeling. A human can also inherit the lycanthrope gene if he/she is born within a lineage of werewolves. It remains unknown whether the conversion is painless. Human blood is the main living essence to vampires and they are unable to live without it. Without the effects of human blood in their systems, vampires will wither away and begin to desiccate and mummify. Humans are the only beings that can be transformed into vampires and give birth to werewolves or witches. As the human race repletes the majority of Earth’s population, they are commonly noted for their desire to influence and understand the environment; by seeking to explain and manipulate phenomena through religion, science, mythology and philosophy. Weaknesses *'Everything': Humans can be killed by almost everything, like magic, hearth extraction, suffocation, a broken neck, decapitation, diseases, fire, and everything. Known Humans *Scott (Deceased) *Matthew *Wesley *Sage (Deceased) *Arden *Genesis Trivia *Humans can be turned into vampires. *Humans can give birth to werewolves. *Humans can give birth to witches. *Humans can give birth to doppelgängers. *Humans can give birth to mediums. *The human race is the oldest species of any. *Humans generally have a short life-span when compared to other sentient species. Vampires and hybrids are ageless, witches can slow down their aging, and ghosts can keep on existing and influencing the world around them if they find a way. *Selene and Eliana miss being human. Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Films Category:Seasons Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Supernatural Category:Episodes